Charmed
by HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: Steve and the reader (you) have a double date with Bucky and your best friend while Tony Stark watches your daughter...is that smart you ask? Well how the hell should I know, you're the one that left your kid with him. Enjoy! (Don't worry, Pepper is there xD)


You wake to the sound of your little girls feet gently hitting the floor as she excitedly rushed around in the room next to the one you shared with your husband. You knew you didn't have long before she rushed through the door, taking your opportunity to gingerly run your fingers down your partners rippling chest muscles. You had fallen in love with what was inside his heart, but you had to admit…what was outside was pretty nice too. You had been married to Steven Rogers for a total of seven years and your best friend had been married to his best bud Bucky Barnes only a few months, though they had dated for five years.

"Good morning beautiful." Steve turns a happy smile and his crystal blue eyes toward you and you lean in instinctively, capturing his lips with your own and exploring the only territory you could ever want. Steve moaned into your mouth and pulled you on top of him, kissing you harder and threading his strong fingers into your [your hair color] locks. His kisses were always so sweet and tender, even when you knew he wanted to…well, fondue as he put it.

"Daddy!" You had known it wouldn't be long. You tiny, five year old daughter came bursting through the door, her bright smile lighting up the room as she stopped to giggle at her parents.

"Were you and Mommy kissing?" Steve blushed and buried his face into your hair, chuckling softly as you rolled off of him and back to your side of the bed.

"Maybe. What are you doing up so early, Miss Piper?" Piper struggled with her little arms to push herself up onto your bed, dangling a little helplessly as Steve carefully pulled her up and into is lap. You could see a twinge of sadness fill his eyes, there wasn't a day that went by that your soldier didn't blame himself for her small stature. She was always in the lowest weight percentile at the doctor, no matter how much you fed her. You were both incredibly thankful that the only ailment she had inherited from her father was asthma.

"I'm so excited, I just couldn't sleep! Today is the day I get to spend the night with Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper! They're the best!" She was more excited than you had seen her since you had told her about the baby. You were currently two months pregnant with your second child. Steve grinned at his baby girl and ruffled her shiny blonde curls in adoration.

"What are you going to do with them that has you so worked up?" Piper looked like she was about to fly right into the ceiling at such a question. Your daughter was always so happy and animated, it was adorable.

"Uncle Tony loves to show me the new things in his lab, and then he takes me to see a movie and after that I go shopping with Aunt Pepper so Tony can get some work done because I guess I'm distracting, but I really don't mind because Pepper likes to shop a lot and we go to lots of really cool stores and get clothes and candy and sometimes she lets me stop at Build a Bear―" It was all coming out in one excited sentence, per usual, but she was talking too fast for her little lungs to handle and she was cut off by an enormous coughing fit. Steve immediately pulled her against his chest and held her there protectively, asking you in a strained and worried voice to please go get her inhaler.

"N-No I'm fine, M-Mommy don't." Piper wheezed, gaining hold of herself and choking back the coughs. She knew that it broke her father's heart to hear her have attacks like that, knowing it was his fault. She didn't want him to feel guilty.

"She's a fighter, just like her daddy." You say encouragingly to your super soldier, kissing his cheek reassuringly and rubbing your little girls back as she caught her breath. Steve pressed a loving kiss to her forehead and helped her off of his lap and back on her feet.

"Go pack your things, angel. We'll be leaving soon." Piper ran off in the direction of her bedroom as fast as her little legs could carry her as if nothing had happened and you shook your head. She really was a little soldier. Steve reached across the bed to tentatively touch your midsection and you shot him a look.

"Steven Grant Rogers, you stop that right now. Piper is healthy, this baby will be healthy, stop beating yourself up." Steve sighed.

"You call that healthy? Our daughter can hardly laugh without coughing up a lung." Your stern look softens and you curl against your husband, taking his head within your hands and forcing him to look at you.

"Stevie. She's alive, that's all that matters. She has all ten fingers and toes and her heart is beating. She's so happy, too. There isn't a happier girl in all of Brooklyn. Our daughter has a good life, nothing a little cough is going to change." Tears were shinning in your eyes as you said this, remembering all of the children you had lost before Piper was conceived. Two miscarriages and one stillbirth…all of those children had died because they _did_ have some of Steve's more severe pre-serum illnesses, and here Steve was fretting over a little asthma. A tear rolled down your husband's cheek and he looked away from you, his heart breaking in half as he thought about your first three angels, the last in particular whom you had truly thought would make it.

"If you had married someone better you would still have Lucy. You wouldn't have had to carry her and love her for nine months, give birth to her and then bury her the next day because your husband killed her with his genetic abnormalities and chronic illness." You sighed and shook you head, your tears spilling over as you laid your hand across your flat-for-now stomach. This was the first time you had tried to become pregnant since Piper, you didn't want Steve to ever know how terrified you really were of losing this baby. You loved Steve, no matter what happened you wouldn't trade him or your children (even your deceased children) for the world.

"She wouldn't have been my Lucy. There will only be one Lucy Anne Rogers and her father is Captain America. I wouldn't have had her with anyone else if you paid me. She wouldn't be my little girl. Our little girl." She was buried in the same cemetery as Steve's parents, right next to them. She was a Rogers, that was where she belonged. Steve kissed away your tears gently and bent to do the same to your tummy, whispering sweet nothings to baby-to-be and letting out a heavy sigh.

"I just worry." He finally said, smiling at you with all the love in the world.

"And I want you and our little ones to be happy and healthy…that's all." You nod and nuzzle into his neck, nipping at it tenderly and reveling in the feeling of his hands wrapped tightly around your body.

"We are, Steve. You keep us safe." You whisper, that beautiful boyish smirk creeping onto your husband's face, the very smirk that had first captured your heart all those years ago.

"I always will."

After getting dressed and dropping Piper off with Tony and Pepper, you and Steve met up outside of some run down old building with Bucky and [your best friend's name] that Bucky had called and given you the directions to. Rogers seemed to recognize it, though you and your best friend were left staring at one another uncomfortably as you exited your vehicles. Steve and Bucky embraced each other and the two of you followed suit, whispering in one another's ears that you had no idea why your spouses had decided this would be a good place for a date. You were standing outside of a place titled "The Playpen Gentleman's Club" complete with a neon light outside of it that featured a woman wrapped around a pole.

"Well this sure looks different from way back when, used to be called Potter's Place…looks like it's still a place to go dancing though, right?" Steve said enthusiastically as he gripped your hand, eyes full of memories as he thought about all the times Buck had tried to coerce him into going dancing with him and random girls several decades ago.

"Baby, I don't mean to burst your bubble but I…I don't think this is the type of dancing you want me to do." Steve appeared deeply perplexed but it was Bucky who spoke first, a carefree laugh on his lips.

"Nah, it's just dancing. Besides, if you don't wanna dance I've heard this is a good place for drinks." Steve's hands coiled around your midsection and he grinned at his friend, a smug expression crossing his face as the two of you walked toward the club.

"This little vixen won't be having anything to drink, thank you very much." [Your best friend's name]'s eyes lit up in surprise and her mouth fell open immediately.

"Oh my god are you…" You and Steve both laugh and look away, Bucky clapping Steve on the back proudly as [your best friend's name] shook her head in awe.

"You know, I know you're sensitive about it but you could have at least told us, your very best friends in the whole wide world." She teased, earning a roll of the eyes from you and Steve both as you reached the club's doors and stepped inside. The look on the super soldiers faces when they got a look at what was going on inside was priceless. Steve gripped your shoulders tightly and turned you right back around as you burst into laughter, your husband's face turning red as a cherry. Dancing was very quickly out of the question, they had decided, and so you drove to Bucky's house for some more…family oriented fun instead.

Bucky and [your best friend's name]'s house was a small place in Brooklyn, not too far from your own and it was comfortable. You both made yourself at home while your friends figured out what you might do for the evening. After settling on ordering some pizza, [your best friend's name] pulled out a game for you guys to play while you waited on delivery.

"Okay guys gather round. We are playing Cards Against Humanity, which was a wedding present from a friend so [your name] we will have to teach Steve and Bucky, I know they have no idea what this is." You smirk devilishly at your friend, as much as you both loved your husbands it was more than a little nice to mess with them since they were so perpetually innocent.

"Well, basically you draw ten white cards and whoever draws the black card picks the funniest white card submitted by the other players and whoever submitted the card picked gets a point." Steve and Bucky seemed to think about for a few moments, shrugging and decided that it seemed pretty harmless. Oh how wrong they were.

"Okay, let's get started." The first person to draw a black card was Steve and you felt so so sorry for your sweet husband that he had to be married to someone as horrible as you because you were not about to go easy on him. Steve's card read 'Honey, mommy and daddy love you very much. But apparently mommy loves _ more than she loves daddy.' You looked at your hand of cards and exchanged a look with your best friend…things were about to get interesting. The card you handed Steve in response said 'making the penises kiss'. Once Bucky and your friend had submitted their own answers, you watched your partner read the cards, a permanent blush on his face.

"Read them out loud Stevie." You giggle, watching him squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

"Making the penises kiss, elf cum, or not reciprocating oral sex." Bucky about fell on his ass laughing and you were dying to know which of those responses had been his. Steve looked so uncomfortable but also he was trying not to laugh, you could tell.

"C'mon guys, how am I supposed to pick these…they're all horrible you should be ashamed of yourselves." [Your best friend's name] rolled her eyes and playfully smacked Steve's arm.

"Just do it, which one makes you want to giggle most?" Steve sighed and thought about it for a moment, his lips twitching into a wry smile against his better judgment.

"Elf cum." He practically whispered, not too keen on repeating the phrase though Bucky burst into joyous laughter.

"That was mine! Point for me!" Steve looked half mortified that it was his best friend's pick but a little relieved at the same time that it wasn't yours.

"Okay, okay, my turn." [Your best friend's name] said as she turned over a black card. This card sported the phrase 'What is Batman's guilty pleasure?' A look crossed your husband's face that you had only seen in bed, which made you awfully curious as to what cards he held in his hands. You were hoping it was something good, but knowing your man he would probably pick the most docile of the lot. You, on the other hand, decided to submit an answer that read 'altar boys'. Once everyone was finished, your friend happily read all the replies aloud.

"Altar boys, a bleached asshole and….a hamster with a throbbing erection." You knew just by the way she'd read it which one she would pick, stifling back sobs upon sobs of laughter as she attempted to repeat the last option.

"Ha-ha! A hamster with a throbbing erection!" You were almost 100 percent sure that had to be another point to Bucky but all three of you were caught off guard when Steve hopped up in excitement.

"That was mine! Was…did I do good?" All three of you burst into peals of laughter, doubling over in a fit you hadn't had in ages. Steve adored the sound of your giggles and even more so that he had been the one to cause them. He leaned over to kiss your lips gently, catching you off guard for the second time that night as his tongue gently slid into your mouth. You moaned lightly, forgetting where you were as you tangled your fingers into his soft blonde hair. You vaguely hear Bucky whisper to his wife that they should head to their bedroom for some fun of their own, all but hopping into your soldier lap as you hear their door shut. _Well_ , you thought as Steve pushed you gently into the floor, _I sure hope Pepper shops as long as Piper claims_. You feel Steve place his hand to your stomach for the hundredth time that day and you smile.

"So if we have yet another little girl what would her name be?" Steve asked softly as he kissed down your neck. You don't have to think long before coming up with an answer.

"Phoebe." Steve shook his head and chuckled, shooting you a half stern look, though it was largely a bluff.

"You're not naming another one of our daughters after Charmed characters." You pout, your dreams of having the charmed ones for daughters being totally crushed.

"Oh alright…I have a gut feeling this one is a boy anyway." You sigh, earning a bright smirk from Steve, who continued to kiss down your body, peppering kisses most of all on your hardly showing tummy. You moan, returning his smirk as you thought all the possible boy names out there.

"How about Leo?" Steve groaned and hung his head in defeat, he would never understand your obsession for some '90's TV series for as long as he lived.

"You're crazy, you know that? I love you, but you're crazy." You just smile.

"Love you too, Stevie."


End file.
